Colorful skies of the Heavens
Cast Anti (voiced by Zac Efron), a male paleo-indian - good Vanessa (voiced by Julianne Moore), Colette (voiced by Holly Hunter), Sally (voiced by Miranda Cosgrove), Debbie (voiced by Alyson Stoner), Melissa (voiced by Jennette McCurdy), Betty (voiced by Alexis Bledel), and Elizabeth (also voiced by Julianne Moore), female paleo-indians - good Dwayn and Cody (voiced by Justen Bieber), twin male paleo-indian brothers - good The Water Human Druid (voiced by Leon Thomas III) - good The Earth Human Druidess (voiced by Elizabeth Gillies) - good The Air Human Druid (voiced by Zac Efron) - good The Fire Human Druid (voiced by Matt Bennett) - good Spiro (voiced by Elijah Wood (speaking), Shane Harper (singing)), a druid - good Boss Hammond (voiced by Steven Weber), a human/domovoi hybrid - good (formerly), evil Speero Zachary (voiced by Steven Weber), a human/domovoi hybrid - good (formerly), evil Mamo Quetzalcoatlus (voiced by Billy West), a human/domovoi hybrid - good (formerly), evil Marshol Quetzalcoatlus (voiced by Billy West), a human/domovoi hybrid - good (formerly), evil Nancy (voiced by Jessica Alba), a Rusalka - evil (formerly), good Scarlett (voiced by Nicole Kidman), a Rusalka - evil (formerly), good Frog and Toad (voiced by Burt Reynolds), two small frog-faced Vodianois - neutral/good Antony (voiced by Jesse McCartney), a hussar emperor snapper fish - good Charlie (voiced by Steven Weber), a german shepherd/collie mix - good Itchy (voiced by David DeLuise), a dachshund - good Killer (voiced by Charles Nelson Reilly) , a schnauzer/poodle mix - good Skipper II (voiced by Jeff Bennett), a northern rockhopper penguin, Kowalski II (voiced by Burt Reynolds), an emperor penguin, Rico II, a gentoo penguin and Private II (voiced by Rob Paulsen), an adelie penguin - evil (formerly), good Rodent (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson), a hawaiian jötunn/giant hybrid - evil Pyro (voiced by Jeff Bennett), a fire elemental - good Walter (voiced by Rob Paulsen), a water elemental - good Oliver (voiced by Jim Cummings), an earth elemental - good Skye (voiced by John Leguizamo), an air elemental - good Elsa Suffering (voiced by Mae Whitman), a canadian druid/sea nymph hybrid - neutral (formerly), good Astrid Suffering (voiced by Renée Zellweger), a canadian druid/sea nymph hybrid - good Rocko III (voiced by Billy Ray Cyrus), a southern rockhopper penguin - good Hubie III (voiced by Rob Paulsen), a gentoo penguin - good King Anthony (voiced by Steven Weber), an archangel Emperor Anthony (voiced by George Hearn), a satan Carface (voiced by Vic Tayback), a bulldog - evil Killer II (voiced by Charles Nelson Reilly), a mixed-breed dog - evil Evil Rapunzel, also known as Evil Elsa (voiced by Megan Fox), a welsh human/witch hybrid - evil Long-nailed Lindsay (voiced by Tara Strong), an american human/rusalka hybrid - evil (formerly), good The "A"-Team (led by Black "Phoebe" Fire (voiced by Pamela Adlon)), a group of american human/druid hybrids - good Gut (voiced by Frank Welker), a Gigantopithecus blacki - evil Mr. Squinch (voiced by Seann William Scott), a jackrabbit - evil A group of Leopard seals (voiced by Frank Welker) - neutral/good Mr. "E" (voiced by Frank Welker), an Ape - evil Garfield (voiced by Burt Reynolds (normal sized) Jason Earles (small sized)), a Russian giant/human hybrid runt - evil Odie (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker), a domovoi - evil The Alabama Thugs, humans - evil The Montana Muggers, humans - evil The Monaciellos - evil Leopard Seal and Gigantic Sperm Whale - evil Snake and Hawk - neutral/evil The Kikimora (voiced by Frank Welker) - evil The two Glofish (voiced by Jerry Trainor and Ariana Grande) - good The Wrathful Prisoners (led by Chris the homo sapiens (voiced by Avan Jogia)): * Humanoid aliens * female alien/rusalka hybrids * Humans * Robot * Hummingbird * Bunny - good (formerly), evil The Black-barred surgeonfish (voiced by Carbin Bleu) and The Yellow-bellied Palette surgeonfish (voiced by Vanessa Morgan) - good The two Sohal surgeonfish (voiced by Elisabeth Gillies and Miranda Cosgrove) - evil (formerly), good Master Gator (voiced by George Hearn), an alligator - evil (formerly), good Avon and Linda (voiced by Jesse McCartney and Tara Strong), convict surgeonfish from the Red sea - good The Peruvian human/ogre hybrids (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - neutral/evil The South African human/giant hybrids (voiced by Frank Welker) - neutral/evil The California human/siren hybrids (voiced by Sally Field) - neutral The Ciguapa (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - evil Junjah (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker), an indian rock python - evil Rajah and Ray (voiced by Vargus Mason (Rajah) and Kevin Schon (Ray)), hyenas - evil The Elemental Emperors: *'Emperor Toasty' (voiced by Frank Welker), a fire sorcerer and a scarecrow (controlled by a gray sheep) - evil *'Emperor Doctor Shemp' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson), an earth sorcerer and a witch doctor (who always wear sunglasses.) - evil *'Emperor Blowhard' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker), a small ice sorcerer/wizard hybrid (who creates snow storms, visits California, and plans to kiss Tori Vega, Cat Valentine, and Jade West.) - evil *'Emperor Metalhead', a large electric sorcerer and a robot - evil *'Emperor Jacques', a small wind sorcerer fool (who bounces, throws heavy boxes, visits Washington, and plans to date Carly Shay.) - evil - evil The Shark (voiced by George Hearn), a great white shark - evil (formerly), good Category:Movies Category:Don Bluth Movies